Bardocks return Chapter 2
by SSJ10 Vegetto
Summary: Bardocks anger takes control and he goes on a rampage. Will bardock survive against the terrifying Frieza?
1. Chapter 1

Bardock's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters'. That belongs to Akira toriyama and funimation. I do not intend to make financial profit from this or any other stories I have written. I forgot to do this for the other one so this applies for chapter one of this story.

Last time- Bardock discovered his group dead. Now he lives only for revenge.

Bardock was shocked to discover that his group was gone. He was still shocked when he heard a grown. He spun around. He saw tora groaning. He rushed over and put his hand behind Tora's head. "Tora, who the hell did this to you?" Bardock whispered. "F-f-friezas elite f-f-f-fighters!!" "Those assholes!" Tora grinned and coughed out a mouthful of blood. "B-B-Bardock a-avenge us! R-Rip them apart! I b-believe in you!" And with that he slumped down dead. T-t-t-ora! TORA! NOOOOOO!!! Bardocks anger took over his body and for a slight second his hair glowed gold and then it went back to normal. He shook with anger. He picked up Tora's arm band,now red with blood. He tied it around his hair like a head band and turned. "FRIEZA IM COMING FOR YOU!" "Ooooh were so scared!" Bardock looked around and saw Friezas elite group taunting and teasing as usual. "I suppose you did this to my group" Bardock asked. "Aye that be us" said a fighter with a bandana. "IN THAT CASE DIE!!!" Bardock charged at them and started bombarding them with energy blasts. The elite group had no choice but to block and in that time bardock quickly slipped away and made sure one of them saw him and then went near the leader. The guy with the bandana shot a killing blast that missed bardock by centimetres. Bardock quickly dodged many more killing blasts and went behind their leader. A few shots got their leader who slumped down dead. "Boss!" Bardok then went on a rampage uppercutting, kicking and punching anything in his way. He knocked every single elite out of his way and soon made his way down. "Well done bardock!" said dodoria as he emerged from the shadows. "Dodoria!" Dodoria shot a beam at bardock from his mouth with hit him with full strength. Bardock coughed out some blood and collapsed down. "Saiyan monkey trash!" Bardock spat on bardock and flew of. There Bardock had a vision. His son. Fighting frieza. Super Saiyan? His son? No he told himself. Kakkorroto is a low class Saiyan he can't be a super Saiyan. Then he saw his son beating prince Vegeta! And that's when he woke up. Frieza was going to betray them. He rushed up and jumped into a space pod. Soon he was back at planet Vegeta. "Bardock what happened?" asked a doctor. Bardock just shoved him out of the way and kept going. He was going to set things right. As he went through the hospital he saw his son Kakkorrot. He stopped for a second and his mind thought send him to a planet faraway just in case something happens. He dialled a button and headed off. Soon he was at the balcony. He took off and flew into the atmosphere. There were thousands of guards there. Bardock rushed through without saying hi. The guards started shouting at him and following him but he didn't care. He sent a few blasts behind him and kept on going. "FRIEEEZA YOU BASTARD!!!" Bardock yelled. "Come out here you cowardly piece of crap!!" "What is that noise Zarbon?" Frieza asked coldly. He was not used to being called a piece of crap or a bastard. "Your highness I think it's a Saiyan"- "DON'T THINK ZARBON TELL ME, LOOK NOW" "Yes sir Yes sir." Beep. "Ahhh Bardock eh what does he want?" "He wants you sir." "Very well. Open the hatch!" "But sir"- "ARE QUESTIONING ME?" Frieza asked menacingly. No sir. Replied zarbon cautiously. Frieza came out of the hatch and saw Bardock charging blindly (there was a stack of guards on him) Bardock powered up and they all flew off him. At last he stopped at frieza. "Yes Bardock?" Frieza asked icily. "Frieza, we have worked tirelessly for you and this is how you repay us. By killing us? Shame on you. From now on we quit. So do your own dirty work frieza. Oh and another thing. Take this!" He threw a big energy ball at frieza and looked eagerly. Frieza held up his little finger and a bright orange light came out of it and soon it was huge. With Frieza Cackling madly he released of his little finger. Bardock's attack just got absorbed! As the wind came from the ball bardock suddenly started flying backwards. He was being sucked backwards. And then everything went black.

This is my second Fan fic! No harsh comments. But tell me if I made a mistake. PLEASE REVIEW. The next chapter will come in while.


	2. Chapter 2

Bardock's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters'. That belongs to Akira toriyama and funimation. I do not intend to make financial profit from this or any other stories I have written. I forgot to do this for the other one so this applies for chapter one of this story.

Last time- Bardock discovered his group dead. Now he lives only for revenge.

Bardock was shocked to discover that his group was gone. He was still shocked when he heard a grown. He spun around. He saw tora groaning. He rushed over and put his hand behind Tora's head. "Tora, who the hell did this to you?" Bardock whispered. "F-f-friezas elite f-f-f-fighters!!" "Those assholes!" Tora grinned and coughed out a mouthful of blood. "B-B-Bardock a-avenge us! R-Rip them apart! I b-believe in you!" And with that he slumped down dead. T-t-t-ora! TORA! NOOOOOO!!! Bardocks anger took over his body and for a slight second his hair glowed gold and then it went back to normal. He shook with anger. He picked up Tora's arm band,now red with blood. He tied it around his hair like a head band and turned. "FRIEZA IM COMING FOR YOU!" "Ooooh were so scared!" Bardock looked around and saw Friezas elite group taunting and teasing as usual. "I suppose you did this to my group" Bardock asked. "Aye that be us" said a fighter with a bandana. "IN THAT CASE DIE!!!" Bardock charged at them and started bombarding them with energy blasts. The elite group had no choice but to block and in that time bardock quickly slipped away and made sure one of them saw him and then went near the leader. The guy with the bandana shot a killing blast that missed bardock by centimetres. Bardock quickly dodged many more killing blasts and went behind their leader. A few shots got their leader who slumped down dead. "Boss!" Bardok then went on a rampage uppercutting, kicking and punching anything in his way. He knocked every single elite out of his way and soon made his way down. "Well done bardock!" said dodoria as he emerged from the shadows. "Dodoria!" Dodoria shot a beam at bardock from his mouth with hit him with full strength. Bardock coughed out some blood and collapsed down. "Saiyan monkey trash!" Bardock spat on bardock and flew of. There Bardock had a vision. His son. Fighting frieza. Super Saiyan? His son? No he told himself. Kakkorroto is a low class Saiyan he can't be a super Saiyan. Then he saw his son beating prince Vegeta! And that's when he woke up. Frieza was going to betray them. He rushed up and jumped into a space pod. Soon he was back at planet Vegeta. "Bardock what happened?" asked a doctor. Bardock just shoved him out of the way and kept going. He was going to set things right. As he went through the hospital he saw his son Kakkorrot. He stopped for a second and his mind thought send him to a planet faraway just in case something happens. He dialled a button and headed off. Soon he was at the balcony. He took off and flew into the atmosphere. There were thousands of guards there. Bardock rushed through without saying hi. The guards started shouting at him and following him but he didn't care. He sent a few blasts behind him and kept on going. "FRIEEEZA YOU BASTARD!!!" Bardock yelled. "Come out here you cowardly piece of crap!!" "What is that noise Zarbon?" Frieza asked coldly. He was not used to being called a piece of crap or a bastard. "Your highness I think it's a Saiyan"- "DON'T THINK ZARBON TELL ME, LOOK NOW" "Yes sir Yes sir." Beep. "Ahhh Bardock eh what does he want?" "He wants you sir." "Very well. Open the hatch!" "But sir"- "ARE QUESTIONING ME?" Frieza asked menacingly. No sir. Replied zarbon cautiously. Frieza came out of the hatch and saw Bardock charging blindly (there was a stack of guards on him) Bardock powered up and they all flew off him. At last he stopped at frieza. "Yes Bardock?" Frieza asked icily. "Frieza, we have worked tirelessly for you and this is how you repay us. By killing us? Shame on you. From now on we quit. So do your own dirty work frieza. Oh and another thing. Take this!" He threw a big energy ball at frieza and looked eagerly. Frieza held up his little finger and a bright orange light came out of it and soon it was huge. With Frieza Cackling madly he released of his little finger. Bardock's attack just got absorbed! As the wind came from the ball bardock suddenly started flying backwards. He was being sucked backwards. And then everything went black.

This is my second Fan fic! No harsh comments. But tell me if I made a mistake. PLEASE REVIEW. The next chapter will come in while.

I'd Like to thank Bardockfan92 for my first review ever!!! GO HIM!! AND ME!!


End file.
